1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a training device for the muscles of the pelvic floor of women.
2. The Prior Art
It is well known that for women sexual fulfillment in coitus is largely dependent on the state and control of the muscles of the pelvic floor. Various attempts have been made to train these muscles by means of devices which are introduced into the vagina. In this context diverse problems have arisen which have not be solved satisfactorily with the known devices and apparatus. On the one hand such devices should permit and encourage the active and conscious moving of the muscles, while simultaneously providing the possibility for the woman to control or monitor the training situation. The particular aim of the training is to enable the woman to consciously and selectively tense and relax muscles, since studies have shown that without relevant training, about 50% of all women are not able to identify the muscles of this region from verbal instruction alone. On the other hand, such devices should meet strict hygienic requirements even when used in the home, and still be affordable.
From WO 03/089071 A a training device is known which has a pear-shaped main body. It has been found that this device cannot guarantee an optimum training effect for the local muscles.
It is the object of the present invention to further develop such a device in order to attain an improved effect while avoiding the disadvantages mentioned above.